


New Year's Kiss

by Katie_Emm



Category: iCarly
Genre: Carly is gone, Coconut Cream Pie, F/M, Freddie's Mom can't buy a decent ham, Friends to Lovers, Ham - Freeform, Kissing, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, unbata'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first New Year’s Eve since Carly left with her Dad and<br/>Sam and Freddie spend it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't part of AO3 when I wrote this and I know New Years has past but hey I wanted to post it here to so here it is.

It was New Years Eve, their first with out Carly. They’d called and Skype’d her for a bit on Christmas and managed to talk to her for a bit before she had to go out to some party with her new friends. It hurt a little knowing she was going out and making new while her old ones where sitting together in Freddie’s apartment staring at the now empty computer screen missing her. Sam sighed and flopped over onto the other side of the couch muttering, “well that’s that, I’m Hungry Fredweird what have you got?” 

Freddie rolled his eyes as he shut the laptop glancing at the blonde girl next to him. Since Carly had left she’d been spending more time around him at school or just breaking into his place instead of Carly’s. His mother hated the fact that she was around more then when they had been dating but there wasn’t much she could do as the blonde demon had broken into every lock she’d put on the door even managing to crack the electronic alarm, though Freddie had helped her with that one since he really liked having her around even if she was still the same old Sam if a little grumpier with out her best friend around. Freddie seemed to find himself as filling in for Carly as Sam’s place to stay, he didn’t mind even if he acted put out. He went to the kitchen to see what he had knowing that his mother refused to stock up on anything the blonde really liked. She’d said something about she wasn’t going to feed a stray cat and encourage it to stay. He knew the faster he cheeked the faster they’d be going over to Spencer’s or ordering something in. “Just the usual he said referring to the tofu and other health food stuff his mother stocked the fridge with accept for a few items he’s managed to convince her he needed but not enough to satisfy the hungry blonde. 

Sam groaned and sat up, “Can’t Crazy get a decent ham?” He could feel her glaring at him rolled her eyes not taking the bait as he turned to look at her. She hopped up off the couch and started heading for the door trusting him to fallow her across the hall. Sighing he and hurried after the blonde who was already turning the door knob silently she’d learned a few weeks after Carly left that it wasn’t a good idea to just burst into the grown man’s apartment any more since they’d both barged in after school to find the man sitting naked on the couch eating soup. It seemed that living alone had caused the man to go a head and do whatever he wanted. He’d even rolled his eyes and comments about the two teenagers who didn’t live here still coming over with out being asked. Though now he didn’t live alone any more, it seemed his friend Socko’s lease was up and his roommate was moving in with his girlfriend so Spencer had invited him to movie in since he was lonely. Unfortunately Socko still wasn’t use to the place being invaded by Sam yet and even after the naked incident Sam wasn’t detoured much, the being attacked by the startled Socko with a bat had taught her some caution for once though she’d disarmed him in a matter of seconds. The door swung open tonight to find the place dark and empty it seemed the two men had gone out for the night probably to a party the two of them should be since they’d both gotten quit a few invites to parties from their classmates. He still not sure why they were hanging out together instead of just heading out to a party ether alone or together but they where. 

He watched as the blonde went straight for the fridge raiding it and letting out a whooping noise calling, “he has a coconut cream pie for us.” She pulled out a pie setting it on the counter it had a note stuck on it actually stating it was for Sam in fact it said, “Hey my sister’s friend who keeps coming over even though she’s not here. For you, enjoy, Spencer.” Freddie grinned as the girl kept raiding the fridge loading her arms with food stuff he picked up the pie and fallowed her back out to his place trying not to laugh as she made sure the door was locked behind them. They went straight to his room knowing his mother would be home soon and would pitch a small fit if she saw the blonde on the couch. At least in his room he could hide her when his mom cheeked on him. 

They ended up sitting on his bed watching movies. He’d talked her into watching Galaxy Wars and she was surprisingly quite as she munched on the food watching the movie. It was actually quit nice and it wasn’t long before the two teens were splayed across the bed and each other it was strange but comforting at the same time. He found himself running his hands though her hair after she moved so her head was on his chest. They hadn’t lain like this since they where dating it was nice and the brown haired teen had to admit he missed it. Glancing at his clock he muttered, “its almost midnight do you want to watch the ball drop?” She nodded and he switched over to the TV the countdown started Sam sifted up and when they reached one she moved up and kissed him. 

He was shocked at first but kissed her back after a moment slipping his hand around the back of her head. They pulled apart her blue eye searching his. “Happy New Year?” she asked softly though there was more to the question. 

Freddie thought for a moment then smiled at this crazy blonde demon that had invaded his life, “yes Happy New Year.” Then leaned up and captured her lips again.

~~~

It was just after 1 am and Mrs. Bension had finally made it home. It was a long shift at the hospital and she was happy to be home to her sweet Fredward. He wasn’t in the living room and that horrible man T-bo was still out late at his smoothie shop holding some sort of end of the world party that she was glad her son hadn’t gone to though they’d both been invited. As she made her way to her son’s room to cheek on him and to see if he was there. He’d said he had no plains but that didn’t mean one of his friends wouldn’t drag him out especially that blonde girl. She froze gaping at the scene before her. 

Her son was there but not alone he was laying in his bed asleep with that Blonde haired menace. She wanted to storm in there and pull her off but froze seeing Freddie shift slightly he arm around the girl a slight smile on his face. They looked so peaceful and it hurt to think her little boy was growing up and may have found a someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She stepped back closing the door it was a New Year after all maybe she should make a resolution about giving the boy some space. She shook her head thinking maybe she was jus tired and would deal with what was in that room in the morning. 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Criticize but be constructive please. Koodo's = love
> 
> I may have to write the sequel to this for the day after. 
> 
> Transferred from FF.net


End file.
